


Young Love

by Lady_Anne_ONymous



Category: Glee
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anne_ONymous/pseuds/Lady_Anne_ONymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck comes out in Glee practice by singing to his boyfriend, Kurt. Short and sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Love

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my fanfiction.net account under Serene80.
> 
> To listen as you read, please visit: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LR5VviO9aiQ

Noah Puckerman sat at the back of the choir room, looking positively green, as Mr Schue walked in. Oblivious as always, Mr Schue didn’t even notice, just walking to the board to write his assignment for the week. With Valentine’s Day fast approaching, nobody was surprised that the assignment was ‘Love’.

Before he’d even finished writing, Puck took a huge breath and stood. He walked to the front of the room on shaky legs as Mr Schue turned around in surprise.

“I... I already have a song, Mr Schue. I tried to change the words to make it right but the song just got confusing and I want this to come out right and...” He stopped when Mr Schue put a hand on his shoulder. Taking another huge breath and running his fingers through his mohawk, he nodded at Brad and started to sing, eyes clenched tight.

 

She was sittin' cross legged on the hood of a Ford  
Filin' down her nails with an emery board  
Talking to her friends about people they knew  
And all of the things that young girls do

When she said, "You see that guy in the baseball cap  
I'd like to spend some time with a boy like that"  
‘Cedes said, "I've see him at the hardware store  
I think his name is Noah, but I'm not sure"

As they talked a little while, he passed by  
She smiled at him, he just said, "Hi"  
But he was thinking to himself as he walked away  
"Man, I'd like to find a girl like her someday"

Young love, strong love, true love, it's a new love  
They're gonna make it through the hard times  
And walk those lines  
Yeah, these ties'll bind young love

Hands visibly shaking, he walked over and knelt in front of Kurt, who Mercedes had forced to sit in the front row. Several people gasped when they realized what was going on. Noah ‘Puck’ Puckerman, sex-shark and man-whore extraordinaire, was outing himself to the entire club.

 

Well, she just couldn't stop herself from thinkin' 'bout him  
And at a store downtown, she saw him again  
She had both hands full, he held open the door  
He said, "My name is Noah, I've seen you before

"Can I help you with these? Can I give you a ride?  
Can I take you out on Saturday night?"  
She didn't have to say what she was feeling inside  
He could see the answer, shinin' in her eyes

Young love, strong love, true love, it's a new love  
They're gonna make it through the hard times  
And walk those lines  
Yeah, these ties'll bind young love

Kurt stood, and Puck suddenly looked terrified. Then, with a huge smile, Kurt reached down for his hand and helped him to his feet. Turning to face the rest of the Gleeks, Kurt pulled Puck's arms around him and joined him to sing the rest of the song.

 

Well, from that day on, you couldn't keep them apart  
They were side by side and heart to heart  
Mama cried as Noah slipped the ring on her hand  
And when the baby was born, she was cryin' again

Well, he worked real hard and put some money down  
On a little old house at the edge of town  
An' that night as he held her, he couldn't believe  
That God had made a girl that he'd never ever leave

Young love, strong love, true love, it's a new love  
They're gonna make it through the hard times  
And walk those lines  
Yeah, these ties'll bind young love

She was sittin' cross legged on the hood of a Ford  
Filin' down her nails with an emery board

When they’d sung the last note, Kurt turned around and pulled Puck down for a kiss, not letting go until their lungs were screaming for oxygen. It was only then that they noticed all of their friends... their family... had surrounded them and were congratulating them both. Like the amazing, awesome family they were, they accepted Noah as he was, just as they had Kurt the year before.

Brittany, with her own particular brand of logic, piped up. “Ok. Wait. I’m confused. Puck’s a dolphin? I thought he was a sex shark?”

That broke the slight tension that had been in the room as everyone started to fight back laughter. Then, in a moment of bravery, Santana smiled at Britt. “Nope. Puck and Kurt are dolphins... Just like us.”

Brittany smiled and kissed her, happy that their little dolphin pod just got bigger, as the other Gleeks pulled them in for hugs as well.


End file.
